This invention relates to a cargo conveyor system for air drop or transport aircraft. Operational cargo aircraft have rail conveyor systems that employ rollers spaced in equal increments on a roller tray with four conveyors placed on the cargo floor. This type of design allows lateral rows of rollers adjacent to a bulkhead to transmit very high loads to the bulkhead. These loads in many cases would exceed the structural design limitations of the rollers and the bulkheads. Restrictions must therefore be placed on aircraft use.
The palletized drop loads with conventional rigging use honeycomb load limiters to protect the load, such as tracks, tanks and road graders, from high impact G-loads up to 19.5 G's. The aircraft conveyor and conveyor support system are designed to withstand loads no greater than 4.5 G. The palletized loads, rigged for high G impact loads, do not transmit uniform loads to conveyors and bulkheads. In fact, many rollers carry little or no load while other rollers have loads which exceed their allowable limits.